Jar of Hearts
by Number 082300
Summary: ONE SHOT. Mia's old time friend comes for a visit but gets troubling news about a old time ex...


**Jar of Hearts**

DISCLAIMER: I do not Ronin Warriors or their characters. I do not own the two songs that are written in this story.

Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri

Devil Went Down to Georgia – The Charlie Daniels Band

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mia Koji, a close friend of the Ronin Warriors, sat back in her home office chair while staring into her not-so-fancy cell phone. She was in the middle of doing some armor research until a text message interrupted her findings. Her face usually vibrated with welcoming warmth… but her cobalt eyes, which were laced with a beautiful aqua-teal, darkened as she mentally rebuilt her brick walls around herself.<p>

It wasn't the texter that upset her… it was the news, or in this case, the warning.

"_Heads up. He's back and looking for you. I'm sorry." _Mia read the brief message so many times; she began to space out numbingly. She didn't have to ask her old friend, Sandra, who she was talking about.

The 25 year old leaned back in her chair in defeat. She hugged herself slightly, trying to gain more warmth from her oversized white button-up shirt. She propped one leg up onto her seat, glad she wore her most comfortable boot-legged jeans. Wisps of her chestnut hair fell over her fair face while the rest held strong in its messy bun.

Her space-out session was interrupted by a loud, rumbling thunder. She peered out the window blankly, disappointed that the golden morning was slowly being overcome by an oncoming severe thunderstorm. She wanted the comforting sun that would've soothed her being, but was only given weather that could encourage her mismatched emotions to take over. She tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear as she pondered why she was feeling so… invaded.

The "he" Sandra was referring to was Lucas Chase. An old, on-off boyfriend from a couple years back… he broke her heart for the last time just before she meant the Ronin Warriors. He was devilishly handsome, quick witted and got easily bored. You could say he looked a lot like Sage – blond, tall, and well dressed. But he had dark brown, almost black, eyes. Those peepers were good for hiding secrets. And those secrets cracked her confidence and trust in love itself.

Her phone dinged delicately again, once again interrupting her train of thought with a text… not that she minded this time.

"_You're not answering. I could come over sooner…"_ Sandra, the sweetheart, offered graciously. She was in town and they were planning on hanging out that night. Since Sandra has been traveling the world, teaching children music theory, the best friends never had time for each other.

"_I would love to see you sooner. We could write something…" _Mia thumbed away as she invisibly smiled at the idea.

It didn't take long for a response.

"_Need to express yourself? Hell to the yeah. Be there at noon."_ Sandra replied.

"Mia?" a raspy voice called from the door politely.

She looked up from her phone and saw Ryo of the Wildfire standing in her doorway. He leaned against the frame sporting nicely fitted jeans and a complimenting crimson shirt. The short sleeves showed off his biceps while the fabric was snug around his well-toned torso. His ebony hair was its same haphazardly self as his blazing, tiger-like blue eyes watched her with concerned curiosity.

_Hubba-hubba_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, Ryo?" she smiled gently as she pushed all of her emotions to the side.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he pushed himself up and stepped toward her. "I was standing here for a couple minutes, calling your name and you didn't hear me. You seem… bothered."

Mia's heart fluttered painfully in her chest as she briefly looked down for a second. Not that she didn't trust him – she trusts him literally with her life – but she doesn't want to drag him into her old sappy, love story. Guys don't like that, right?

"I'm fine, Ryo," she smiled generically.

"You sure?" Ryo eyed her skeptically as he stepped closer.

"Yes, I'm sure." _An excuse would ease his mind._ "My friend, Sandra, texted me while I was researching… it just threw me off."

"Ah, I see." _Not entirely buying it, but it will be left alone._

"Yep." Mia nodded as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So," Ryo started as he put his hands in his pockets. "You seem excited about Sandra coming over tonight… you girls going out or staying in?"

"I'm very excited!" Mia beamed genuinely. "I haven't seen her since before I met you… she is actually coming in at noon. And to answer your question, we will be staying in for the most part."

"Ok," he smiled at Mia's excitement. "Do you want us boys to disappear for the whole day?"

"Well, you guys are going out to lunch and what not… so you are already disappearing."

"O-oh," Ryo stuttered as he blushed slightly. "I meant tonight as well… so you girls can, you know, catch up."

"Ryo," Mia shook her head softly. "I would love for you guys to meet her. I know she's excited about all of you… especially White Blaze. She literally bought a big ball of yarn for him."

"Yarn?" Ryo corked an eyebrow in amusement. "He's a tiger, not a house cat."

"I said the same thing," Mia giggled as she shook her head. "But she _insisted_ that he is a 'house tiger.'"

Ryo chuckled at the mental image of his gigantic white tiger rolling around on the carpet, playing with a big ball of yarn.

* * *

><p>"See ya later, Mia!" Rowen yelled outside of the driver's window of his silver Durango.<p>

"Have a fun afternoon!" Mia smiled and waved from the front door.

"Now," Kento poked his head from the passenger window with a grin. "No parties and boys, young lady! Well, except for us."

"Don't worry, Kento, I have the keg and the spin-the-bottle ready. I only invited a few guys I met off of Craigslist… they were under the S&M section. They seem nice… they're bringing pills and cookies!"

"That's nice, honey," Kento chuckled humorously. "Be sure to give them our pins in case they need anything."

"Will do!" Mia laughed.

"I don't think that's funny," Sage commented sourly in the back seat.

"Lighten up," Cye nudged Halo good naturedly. "Get it?"

"Hardy-har-har," Sage glared in annoyance.

Ryo remained quiet as he squirmed uncomfortably from Kento and Mia's jokes. The idea of other males being around her made him feel overly protective and jealous… but mostly protective, he convinced himself.

* * *

><p>Mia stepped inside her house after the boys drove off. She shivered slightly and tried to shake off the chill from the stormy air. She hugged herself once again and analyzed her now very empty house. The achy feel of loneliness left her with a sad sigh as she tried to remind herself that they will be back later that day. And they would get to finally meet her long-time friend!<p>

Mia smiled to herself as that thought lifted her spirits. She looked at her hallway clock and realized that Sandra would be there in a half-hour… she was a much prompted individual.

After locking the front door, a habit that was enforced by the Ronins, Mia prodded up the stairs and made a beeline to her bedroom. She left her door open as she entered purple-décor room. Her lavender walls contrasted artistically with her cherry oak dresser and head board. Her queen-size bed had piles of violet and white plushy silk pillows that matched her poofy comforter. Her nightstand, which was also cherry oak, held an antique lamp and a framed picture of her deceased family that was taken a decade ago. Classic action and abstract paintings decorated her open walls. White linen curtains draped across her French doors that led to her personal balcony.

Mia smiled at the remembrance of the Ronins' impressed faces when they saw her nice, interior designed room for the first time. She remembered Rowan browsing through her bookshelf full of classic stories with interest; Sage admired the artwork; Cye gushed happily about the layout and theme; Kento gave her advice on how to mess up her room; and Ryo's love for the balcony view. She never fully understood why they were so intrigued with her bedroom… maybe because it revealed more of who she was? Not sure.

As she dismissed the interesting memory, Mia walked over to her gigantic wardrobe that matched the rest of her furniture. The piece was pressed firmly against the wall, almost as if it was attached to it. She unlatched the handle and whipped the doors open. Before her, you see various shirts and dresses hanging from its designer hangers. Her hands dived in the middle of her apparel and with one swift movement; she pushed them into opposite sides as far she could.

She smirked happily at the doorknob that was tucked into the right side of the wardrobe. She reached in and clutched onto the iron knob, turned and pushed the hidden door inward. The old entrance creaked eerily as she heaved the thing open. She stepped inside and flicked a nearby switch on her right. Within a second, lights engulfed what was before her – an old staircase. She climbed the one flight of stairs and sighed with content of her secret sanctuary.

Originally, this was her own panic room that her grandfather built when she was an infant. It was on the same floor as the attic, but was separated from it. It was a good size, 15x17. The bamboo floors were roughed up from over the years since Mia would hide away in here every so often. The walls were the opposite of bare; they were covered with paintings of her past expressions that consisted of each emotion that she felt in her lifetime. Granted, she hadn't painted since the Dynasty, but she was OK with it… she was running out of space.

On the left side, she had a tall bookshelf full of romantic novels. Some were trashy but others were touching and made her envious because true-love never existed in her world. On a couple of shelves, she had tons of notebooks, journals and diaries she had written over the years. Till this day, she always wrote what was on her mind and the experiences she faced. She blushed at the idea of the Ronins ever reading them… how humiliating would that be!

Next to her bookshelf was her letter desk. The old antique remained opened as her most recent diary laid there, waiting for her to vent. She looked toward the back, right corner of the room and grinned proudly at her most prized possession – her Victorian grand piano. She walked up to it and placed her hand delicately on the onyx polished surface. Her other hand roamed over the ivory keys, itching to play a song or two. But she decided to wait since she knew she will become too entranced by the music. She hadn't been able to play in a long time since the Ronins lived with her. She has only been able to dust and clean everything up here. Not that she mind them being around, she just doesn't want them to know about this room. It's the only place where she can be alone and dwell in her thoughts without someone walking in or going through her personal belongings – Kento!

Not that Kento was nosy or anything, he sometimes doesn't have a sense of privacy. Since he is such a open fellow, he doesn't realize that others want to keep certain thoughts to themselves. As for the others… she doesn't want them to think that every time she was up here, something is wrong. Well, usually that is the case, but she also comes up here to keep her good memories alive in her writing.

The only person, as of now, that knows about this room is Sandra. Mia actually kept some of her old instruments here for safe keeping. A long side her piano, there was a violin, bass, cello, acoustic guitar, and even a harp – which Mia took in the habit of playing from time to time.

There was a small table with two chairs a few steps away from the musical corner. On top of it, there was mass collection of music sheets that were mostly unfinished. Not that she got uninspired or lazy, she just didn't know how to conclude her feelings in the end. She didn't know how to open up completely, not even to Sandra (who always wrote music with her).

_But today will be different_, Mia nodded in confirmation to herself.

DING DONG!

Mia squealed with delight as she dashed out of the secret room.

* * *

><p>"I can't WAIT to try this new place!" Kento sung as he slightly bounced in his seat like a 5 year old. The movement made the buttons on his favorite brown overalls jingle and his favorite backward baseball cap to pop off.<p>

"We get it, Kento," Rowan grumbled.

Cye was watching and listening to the two in front to cure his boredom. Sage ignored them as he stared out the window in deep thought along with Ryo. Sage was counting down the seconds to get to the restaurant to shut Kento up, and Ryo was worrying over Mia.

The distant look she had when she was in her office made his mind crack with worry and concern. And when she wouldn't tell him what was wrong… it practically broke his heart. Didn't she trust him? _I guess not…._

Cye turned around to find Ryo with a sad, rejected puppy face looking out the window.

"Ryo," Torrent broke Wildfire out of his thoughts. "You look like someone kicked a kitty version of White Blaze… what's wrong?"

The question turned everyone's attention on their leader. Ryo blushed slightly and he sighed.

"What's up, buddy?" Kento encouraged as he twisted his husky torso around to look at his friend.

"It's Mia," Ryo admitted.

"Ooooh," they all chorused knowingly which made the pyro blush even more.

"N-no," he stuttered as he looked away. "Before we left, I could tell something was wrong with her. I've never seen her so… closed off."

"What was wrong with her?" Rowan asked. "She seemed fine to me."

"That's the thing, I don't know!" Ryo growled in frustration. "She didn't, or wouldn't, tell me what was wrong! The look on her face, guys… she was far from fine."

"Should we go back?" Cye suggested to everybody.

"No," Sage answered strongly. "If she didn't want to talk about it then, what makes you think she will talk about now? Her friend will be there so she will be OK." Noticing Ryo's shut down expression, Sage continued softly. "She will most likely talk about it later."

"Really?" Ryo looked up with hope. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Give her time."

Ryo smiled in relief.

"Ryo and Mia, sittin' in a tree…" Kento started to sing as he turned back around to face the road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"I have to admit," Rowan stepped out of the restaurant while rubbing his belly. "Kento was right, that was amazing food!"<p>

The others followed him with content faces and also rubbing their bellies.

"Yeah, it was!" Cye gushed. "That pesto-basil lemon sauce tasted fantastic with the fried calamari. Let's not forget presentation… magnificent!"

"It was pretty good," Sage agreed as Ryo nodded.

"I told ya!" Kento bellowed as he stretched happily.

Ryo was about to say something but was interrupted when someone bumped into him. "Oof!"

"Watch it," a blonde haired man sneered rudely as he stepped around the Wildfire while on his cell phone.

"Huh? You were the one walking, Jack Ass." Ryo glared daggers and was about to go after him but the others held him back. The guy turned briefly, huffed, walked off and continued his conversation on his phone.

"Don't worry," Ryo heard the asshole say into his cell. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, get a quick shag from Mia, get some money from her and I'll meet ya at the Black Jack Casino… yeah, Mia is so easy! Just say some lovey-dovey crap and she's putty..."

Ryo was too stunned to move as the stranger faded into the distance along with his words. The snarky voice made his skin crawl… his snarky voice saying Mia's name made his blood boil.

"You don't think," he rasped out. "You don't think he's talking about _our_ Mia, right?"

"Nah!" Rowan waved it off as he and others let Ryo go. "I'm sure there are other Mias out there. It's not _that_ uncommon of a name."

"Well," Kento crossed his arms as he walked toward their transportation. "Whoever that Mia is, I wish her luck… that, my friends, is a douchebag."

* * *

><p>"Mia," Cye called as he and the others entered the mansion. "We're back!"<p>

The guys paused as they listened for a response. All they heard was distant female voices from upstairs.

"I don't think they heard me," Cye stated. "Shall we go up and make our presence known?"

"Nah," Sage shook his head. "We came back sooner than expected; let them their chat and they will come down when their ready."

Everyone nodded except for Ryo.

"Till then" Kento smirked. "I bet I can beat you all in that new PS3 boxing game!"

"To the basement!" Rowan declared as the four of them ran downstairs, leaving Ryo of the Wildfire alone.

Ryo sighed as he shook his head amusingly. He took a step forward to follow them but paused when he heard something from the distance… a piano. Were they playing something from Mia's computer? No… it was coming from the direction of her room and Ryo knows for a fact that she has no stereo.

_She doesn't have a piano, either…_ he thought in confusion. When he heard faint singing and violin playing, he decided to go investigate.

* * *

><p>"Best and saddest song EVER!" Sandra squealed as she sat at the table with the violin on her lap. The 25 year old raven haired, tan beauty jotted down the last music notes and lyrics on the music sheet. Her amber eyes glanced at the nearby trash can, seeing the big pile of crumpled up papers. "We never really got to finish a good song before… but I guess this time, you are able to finalize your thoughts, Mia! I'm so happy for you!"<p>

"Yeah," Mia replied numbly. She was so into emotions, she felt as if she was drowning. She was having a hard time getting back to her chirpy self. But the strange thing was, she didn't feel like she was suffocating beneath the surface… it was like she was able to breathe under water. It was so surreal but yet normal. She was use to feeling bottled up but now all of her has been poured out on the floor, leaving a messy puddle. She never expressed anything verbally... everything was always written and stashed way in her journals. She felt vulnerable and relieved at the same time. She suddenly felt watched...

"Don't worry, Mia," Sandra said softly. "It will get easier. You're not use to opening up completely."

"I know," the brunette nodded as she stared down at her lyrics before her. "Do you think I could, you know, be able to open up in general?"

"Within time, you will. I'm tellin' ya, Mia… you can talk to Ryo about this. I know that when you guys were in the office today, you choked. I know a good numbered of men rather not hear about the Ex-Files, but something tells me he wouldn't mind."

"You talk about him as if you know him," Mia commented as she turned her slightly to her old friend. Mia remembered telling the traveler about the office confrontation.

"Well," Sandra started as he straighten out her music sheets. "With how much you talk about him… yeah, I know quite a bit. I'm waiting on meeting this tiger!"

Mia chuckled quietly. "You will when he comes home for dinner."

"Sweeeet!" she squealed with excitement but then cleared her throat as she readied her violin. "Now, from the top, no stopping and give it all you got!"

Mia inhaled and exhaled slowly and she closed her eyes gingerly. She didn't need to look at her notes and lyrics… she already memorized it all. This last time, she will pour out her heart.

She hit the first set of chords delicately…

_**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>**_

Mia continued to sing with sweet sorrow. Her eyes still closed as she sunk into her mind and soul.

Sandra entered the song with smooth, hushed sounds from her precious violin.

_**I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Mia continued to sing but with more resentment in her voice. Hurt, slight anger, and disappointment were etched into her features.

_**I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_

Sandra joined in with her singing, harmonizing with Mia as she continued play her string instrument. Sandra let Mia take most of the power and strength… she wanted to let her know she was there to support her to thick and thin.

_**But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

_**I've learned to live, half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Mia went solo once again as she sung her story.

_**It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_

She continued as her calm confession increased to harsh regret.

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<br>**_

Sandra joined in once again, supporting Mia's even more strong words and memories.

_**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>**_

Mia, for the first time in a long time, had glistening tears cascading down her face as she let it all out.

_**Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me**_

Sandra let her take over as Mia gave it all she got.

_**Don't come back at all  
><strong>_

Mia started to quiet down as she began to fall back into herself.

_**Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?**_

With that last word, Mia's final chords floated away as Sandra slow danced her music off into horizon.

"Mia, that was perfect!" Sandra exclaimed after a second of silence. After hearing no response, she turned to her friend to find her staring past her with shock and was clearly more upset than before. She had tears streaming harder down her cheeks as she buried her face away in humiliation.

Sandra stared wide-eyed at her with sheer confusion as to why she was ashamed. She jumped when she heard footsteps stomping toward them from behind. Sandra snapped her head in the direction of the sound and saw a man rush past her to get to her distressed friend. He knelt down in front of her and tried to coax her to look at him.

"Mia," he begged as he whisper desperately. "Look at me, please."

She just shook her head vigorously as she started to sob with devastation… which made her even more upset.

"Well," Sandra piped uncomfortably at the scene before her. Sure, she worried about Mia… but this guy seems to have everything under control… _I think_.

"You must be Ryo," she started but the two couldn't hear her. "I take it you are all back from lunch. I'm just going to… go downstairs and introduce myself to the others… and let you two, you know, settle things."

After that she dashed out of the room as if a bomb was about to go off.

"Mia," Ryo pleaded. "Why are you so upset? Please, talk to me…"

"You must think," her cries were muffled within her hands. "You must think I'm so pathetic!"

"W-what? Why the Hell would you say that? I don't think you're pathetic!"

"Of course you do!" she looked up and glared at him incredulously. "All guys do! They don't want to see or hear about this crap! One mention about anything how I feel makes any guy run off!"

Ryo stayed where he was and was stunned to the point of being motionless. Was she yelling _at_ him?

"That's how it always is! Every guy! They are always about strings unattached! One word and I lose a friend that could be something more!"

Ryo's eyes softened and he realized she wasn't necessarily yelling at him, she pent everything up and she is now spiraling out of control. She looked down and away as she began to whimper.

"Now I probably lost you too…."

He wasn't having that. He needed to stop her train of thoughts because they were untrue. She shut her eyes tight as more hot tears burn her face.

"You don't want anything to do wi-"

Ryo interrupted her as he crashed his lips against hers. Her red eyes widened with surprise but as he started to nibble on her lower lip, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. When he felt her return the kiss, he cupped her face and rubbed away her tears with his thumbs. His tongue ran briefly and tastefully across the opening her mouth, hinting for entrance. She allowed him access by flicking her own tongue on his upper lip… that got his attention. Their kiss deepened as his hands went from her cheeks into her hair, making her up-do cascade down over his knuckles. The tickling of her hazelnut locks influenced him to lean more into her. Her soft fingertips ran across his collarbone, to his neck and that's where she drove her hands his into thick hair.

The soothing yet exhilarating sensation sent welcoming chills down his spine. While supporting her neck and the base of her head with one hand, the other snaked down so he could wrap his entire arm around her small waistline. She bit his lower lip gently but with firmness… that made him moan huskily.

Not even a second later, he pulled her toward him and off her seat. The action made her fall onto him but he caught her. She didn't realize he was still kneeling on the floor till he tumbled back onto his rear. He used the strength of his core to keep him sitting upright as she straddled his hips. This position seemed to ignite more passion within them as they clutched onto to each other for dear life.

They kissed feverishly for a little longer but they eventually simmered down. With the two breathing hard, they leaned their foreheads against each other. They both looked into each others' eyes, not entirely sure what just happened.

"See?" Ryo half smiled as his blue eyes sparkled. "I don't think you're pathetic. I wouldn't kiss any girl that was pathetic."

"Good to know," she panted softly as her heated cheeks blushed. "Why did you kiss me then?"

"Because," it was his turn to blush. _Geez, you just made out with her… and you get flustered with the idea of telling her you like her? _He scolded himself mentally.

"Because…?" she pushed on.

"I-I like you," Ryo admitted shyly. "I always have. Ever since you pushed Yuli out of the way on our first battle, I saw this gorgeous, brave girl."

"R-really?" More blush dusted her cheeks as one of his hands cupped one side of her jaw line while his thumb rubbed across the rim of her lower lip.

"Yeah," he continued with more confidence. "And we got to know each other… And I found out how smart and motivated you are… Damn, I had to let the others save you so I wouldn't ravish you."

"O-oh," her heart fluttered for the second time that day. "I should have saved me often then…."

Ryo smirked at that comment but then decided to change the subject.

"Mia, what was that song about?"

* * *

><p>Sandra whooped as she made Kento's player KO on the PS3.<p>

"DAMMIT!" Kento threw down the controller, crossed his arms and pouted childishly. His face became sourer as she stood up and did a victory dance in front him. The others watched amusingly as she whipped out the 'sprinkler' dance.

"In your FACE!" she roared victoriously as she was nose to nose with him. That seemed to wash away his sore loser attitude as she looked challenging into his eyes while she pointed at him. He just grinned as she pulled away and continue to dance in her dork-like manner.

DING DONG!

"Ooo!" Sandra stopped and raised her hand. "I'll get it!"

With that, she raced out of the basement and up the stairs. The guys just stood there flabbergasted at the hyper female friend of Mia's.

"Guys," Kento started with a confident grin. "I'm going to marry her one day."

* * *

><p>Ryo and Mia came downstairs when they heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"You expecting anyone else, Mia?" Ryo asked curiously as he tried to cool himself down from the day's events.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't think so."

The two reached the den when a raven and tan blur swiped past them with great speed.

"I got it!" Sandra piped as she made it to the door and opened it.

"She must've won a game," Mia smiled knowingly.

"WOW," Sandra's happy attitude went down to dangerous growl. "You have a LOT of nerve coming here."

"Hey Sandra," a familiar voice deadpanned. "Nice to see you too. Where's Mia?"

Lucas just pushed past Sandra and helped himself inside. Sandra just glared at his rudeness as he was quickly face to face with Mia Koji, who was appalled to actually see his smudged face in her home.

_He hasn't changed one bit,_ she thought numbingly.

"Hey Mia," he smirked. "What's cookin' good lookin?'"

"U-uh," Mia tried to respond but was scared as all the memories came flooding back to her.

"Oh, it's _you_," Ryo glared dangerously at the 'stranger' that finally noticed him.

"And _who_ are _you_?" Lucas asked through gritted teeth-he noticed Ryo's arm around Mia's waist.

"I'm the guy that needs to watch it, remember?"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked with venomous annoyance, obviously not remembering coming across the guy before him. "And you mind not touching Mia? She's my property."

"I'm WHAT?" that seemed to shake Mia to reality as she looked at him incredulously. "I'm… _WHAT_?"

Lucas Chase raised a cocky eyebrow at her. _What?_

Ryo had a stone cold face as he removed his arm from around Mia whom knew what was coming when she felt his hand push her gently back. Mia seeing Sandra right behind Lucas, she signaled her to move out of the way. Sandra, not questioning her friend, indeed smashed herself against the wall.

When the other Ronins came upstairs to see what the commotion was about, they witness Ryo punching a stranger square in the face with all of his might… and that's a lot of might for Lucas flew back out the door and onto the front lawn.

Lucas laid for a moment as he gripped his entire dislocated jaw. He finally sat up with the world spinning and cartoon-like stars frolicked around his head.

Everyone stood there bugged eyed except for Ryo and Mia… whom she looked at her samurai with great appreciation. Ryo just kept his eyes on the unwelcome, disorientated guest.

"Ryo," Sandra got his attention. For the first time, he noticed her. He tried to calm his rage as he listened to her. "You should totally transform and scare the _shit_ out of him…."

Ryo smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>Lucas's world began to hold still and focus when he saw something big and red stand before him. He also noticed orange, green, light blue and dark blue too figures behind it. As the feeling of nausea and immense pain subsided (just slightly), he was able to see clearly.<p>

"Wha the…" he couldn't finish as he saw five fully armored warriors standing above him, weapons withdrawn. He was having a hard time speaking the guy dislocated his jaw. He gulped as all five of them glared down him with rage and extreme hatred… especially the red one. Luca's heart rate sky rocketed as he tried pull out the bluff card. "Pffft, ike you woul acually aack me with yo weaons an shi."

"Maybe," the dark blue started. "But the tiger is hungry."

"Wha iger?" Lucas blinked, becoming even more terrified.

_Grrrrrrr…._

Lucas trembled as he turned around and was face to face with a real, white tiger. The gigantic cat bared his teeth as he continued to growl menacingly at the douchebag.

"The house tiger!" Sandra gasped happily in the background.

"Listen," the one in red started harshly while Lucas was his undivided attention. "Mia is over you and has moved on. If you _ever_ come near her again or make contact with her, I will decapitate you and make you White Blaze's dinner. _Got it_?"

Lucas just shook and nodded as he continued to stare at the wild beast before him with fear.

"GOT IT?" Big Red roared.

"Y-yes!" Lucas answered painfully clear.

"Good. Now GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lucas didn't need to be told twice as he stumble up from the ground, ran to his motorcycle and sped away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was up in Mia's no longer secret sanctuary. White Blaze was laying in the corner, playing with his big ball of yarn. The guys found places to sit after Sandra convinced Mia to play their old time favorite, Devil Went Down to Georgia by The Charlie Daniels Band. Besides the two girls, Rowan and Sage were the only ones that knew the song… and they were very much interested in hearing it.<p>

Mia begrudgingly sat at her piano and Sandra stood ready on her violin.

"Ready?" Sandra smirked when Mia grinned back as she readied her hands. "One, two, three!"

Mia and Sandra broke out in a western type song. After Sandra did her beginning tunes, she began to stomp her foot with a steady rhythm against the ground just before she started the lyrics. Mia continued her part with the piano.

_**The Devil went down to Georgia  
>He was lookin' for a soul to steal<br>He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
>And he was willin' to make a deal<strong>_

_**When he came across this young man**_  
><em><strong>Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump<strong>_  
><em><strong>And said, "Boy, let me tell you what"<strong>_

_**I guess you didnt know it**_  
><em><strong>But I'm a fiddle player too<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you care to take a dare<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll just make a bet with you"<strong>_

_**"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy**_  
><em><strong>But give the Devil his due<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cos I think I'm better than you"<strong>_

**_The boy said, "My name's Johnny_**  
><strong><em>And it might be a sin<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'll take your' bet, you're gonna regret<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause I'm the best there's ever been"<em>**

Mia joined in as she continued to play the piano expertly.

_**Johnny your rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard**_  
><em><strong>'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if you lose the Devil gets your soul<strong>_

Sandra began to play her violin energetically. So far, the boys sat there impressed and wide eyed. After pausing her playing, she continued to sing.

_**The Devil opened up his case  
>And he said, "I'll start this show"<br>And fire flew from his fingertips  
>As he rosined up his bow<strong>_

_**And then he pulled the bow across the strings**_  
><em><strong>And it made an evil hiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a band of demons joined in<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it sounded something like this<strong>_

Instead of a guitar, Sandra made interesting sounds from her violin but then got back into the original song. She continued to sing.

_**When the Devil finished**  
><strong>Johnny said, "well you're pretty good old son<strong>  
><strong>But just sit down in that chair right there<strong>  
><strong>Let me show you how its done<strong>  
><em>

Mia joined Sandra again. Forgetting they had a audience, they were just having fun playing.

_**Fire on the mountain, run boys, run**_  
><em><strong>The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Granny does your dog bite? No child, no<strong>_

_**The Devil bowed his head**_  
><em><strong>Because he knew that he'd been beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he laid that golden fiddle<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the ground at Johnny's feet<strong>_

_**Johnny said, "Devil,just come on back**_  
><em><strong>If you ever wanna try again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I done told you once you son of a bitch<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the best there's ever been"<strong>_

_**He played, 'Fire on the Mountain', run boys, run**_  
><em><strong>The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Granny does your dog bite? No child, no<strong>_

The two battle their parts during the music break. Laughing as one would try to be overly dramatic.

_**The devil bowed his head  
>Because he knew that he'd been beat<br>And he laid that golden fiddle  
>On the ground at Johnny's feet<strong>_

_**Johnny said "Devil, just come on back**_  
><em><strong>If you ever want to try again<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I told you once, you son of a bitch<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the best that's ever been"<strong>_

After giggling at Sandra enthusiasm for singing 'son of a bitch,' Mia joined for the final duet.

**_He played  
>Fire on the mountain, run boys run<br>The devil's in the house of the rising sun  
>Chicken in the bread pan pickin' out dough<br>Granny does your dog bite, no child no_**

The girls got overly energetic with final music break by dancing. Well, Mia played with spirit as she stomped her foot along with Sandra. Sandra had the luxury being able to do some tricky dancing with her feet as she strung her violin. And the end, the two stomped their twice as Mia struck chords to go with it.

The boys applaud loudly and whistled as the girls bowed.

"KENTO!" Mia stopped and glared warningly at Hardrock as he neared her bookshelf. "STAY AWAY FROM THERE!"

Fin.


End file.
